Caught in the Act
by S.Hardy
Summary: Ou lorsque Mihawk surprend Zoro dans une situation ... délicate [LEMON]


Hey les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien !

Aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire ( 24 ans, j'me fais vieille!) alors j'ai décidé de vous faire un cadeau ! Je sais quelle générosité. Enfin, c'est que la coïncidence a fait que j'ai écrit cette fic quelques jours avant et que j'ai décidé de la publier aujourd'hui, histoire de.  
En parlant d'histoire, n'en cherchez pas dans cette fic. C'est juste un yaoi le plus simple, rien d'autre. Donc ceux qui ne sont pas fan de ce genre, soit vous faites demi-tour, soit, laissez-vous tenter !  
Disclam : je n'ai créé aucun personnage cité, tout appartient à Eiichiro Oda. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour mon simple plaisir d'écriture, et le votre, j'espère, de la lecture.  
Ainsi, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaise.

* * *

**Caught in the Act**

* * *

Aujourd'hui comme depuis six mois maintenant, Zoro Roronoa était en plein entraînement sur l'île de Lugubra.

Mihawk, le corsaire, l'entraînait depuis tout ce temps maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas dire que c'était une partie de plaisir mais il n'était pas la pour ça. Alors, il ne se plaignait jamais et suivait les ordres que lui donnait son maître pour s'améliorer.

Cet après midi, il l'avait passée dans une des pièces du château qui servait de salle d'entraînement. Enfin, retirez les quelques pantins et autres haltères et ce serait une salle tout à fait normale, aussi glauque et sombre que toutes les autres. Dans ces moments-la, Zoro était seul, ou bien, Mihawk lui donnait des conseils, comme aujourd'hui. Et comme tous les autres jours il en avait bavé.

« Cela suffit pour aujourd'hui, avait clamé Mihawk. L'entraînement de demain sera assez difficile inutile de te rajouter de la fatigue supplémentaire.

- Soit. »

Après tout c'était lui qui décidait. Enfin, rien ne l'empêchait non plus de continuer à faire des pompes ou autres une fois le brun partit. Celui-ci avait alors quitté la salle d'entraînement, laissant Zoro seul.

Le pirate en profita pour éponger sa sueur avec une serviette, puis pour boire un peu. Soupirant, il sortit de la pièce pour se rendre sur la terrasse. L'air frais du soir lui fit du bien, se laissant aller à observer la vue qu'il avait de l'île. De la ou il était il pouvait voir l'océan. Dans un an et demi, il lui faudra reprendre cette voie. Et il avait hâte. Après tout, il faisait tous ces efforts pour devenir plus puissant, plus fort. Pour ses camarades et son capitaine. Puisque c'était son rôle dans cet équipage de barges, alors faisons les choses bien.

Six mois qu'il était la, déjà ! Bon, pour le moment il s'en sortait encore bien. Certes il était très souvent crevé à la fin des journées, mais le lendemain la fatigue s'envolait, porté par sa motivation. Et puis, Mihawk ne lui laissait pas le temps de souffler.

Mihawk … C'était quand même étrange que, malgré le fait qu'il savait à quel point Zoro voulait le surpasser, il avait accepter de l'entraîner. Oh, il ne s'en plaignait pas le moins du monde bien entendu ! Enfin, il y avait encore d'autres choses que Zoro n'avait pas calculer. Ou plutôt, qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer. Pas même avec trois tonneaux de rhum dans le bide.

Par exemple le fait qu'un jour, le corps de son maître ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent.

C'était la fois ou, sur l'une des plages de l'île, Mihawk avait décidé de lui transmettre son _art_ de découper un bateau en deux. On vous passe les détails de la joie et la motivation dont fit preuve Zoro, à s'appliquer à suivre les consignes du corsaire. La tâche était difficile, mais après quelques entraînements, cela commençait à rentrer. Ce qu'il n'avait pas calculé, c'était que, Perona, qui assistait à l'entraînement faute de savoir quoi faire – ou peut être avait-elle emporté avec elle son kit de premiers soins au cas ou Mihawk se décide à lui faire une nouvelle entaille – était trop près de lui. Et Zoro ne maîtrisait pas encore cet technique parfaitement. Alors, en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, la jeune fille aux cheveux roses s'était retrouvée propulsée dans l'océan.

Il fallut une bonne seconde aux deux hommes pour comprendre d'où avait pu venir le cri, une de plus pour comprendre ou la jeune femme avait été envoyée, et encore une autre pour qu'ils fassent le lien que la jeune femme, ayant mangé un Fruit du Démon, ne pouvait pas nager. Surtout aussi loin ou l'avait envoyé Zoro. Ayant l'habitude de récupérer un capitaine à la mer, c'est naturellement qu'il esquissa le geste d'aller à sa rescousse, mais Mihawk l'avait devancé, plus près de l'océan que Zoro. Peu de temps plus tard, il traînait sur son épaule la jeune femme aux cheveux roses qu'il déposa à terre. Celle-ci avait beau pester contre Zoro et sa maladresse, celui-ci ne l'entendait pas. Il ne voyait que Mihawk derrière elle.

Sortit de l'eau, les vêtements du Shishibukaï lui collaient à la peau. Ses cheveux sombres, trempés, étaient collés eux aussi de part et d'autre du visage pâle du corsaire. Bien malgré lui, Zoro se mit à mater son maître, défaisant sa chemise trempée. Encore aujourd'hui, Zoro se souvenait du brusque coup de chaleur qu'il avait ressentit en le voyant retirer le vêtement, dans un geste plein d'érotisme. Mais ça, le brun ne devait pas en avoir conscience. Perona s'occupait de crier sur Zoro, et lui pouvait se sécher tranquillement.

Non, le pirate n'avait pas manqué une miette du spectacle.

Et ce soir encore, il voyait parfaitement l'image d'un corsaire trempé, plutôt bien foutu, se déshabillant sous ses yeux. Et aujourd'hui encore, il sentait une bouffée de chaleur prendre possession de lui. Les mains posées sur la rambarde, il ferma les yeux, cherchant à envoyer au loin cette image. Cela faisait un mois que ça c'était produit et, régulièrement, la vision de Mihawk totalement trempé s'imposait à lui. Et comme à chaque fois une partie bien précise de son anatomie s'en mêlait. Rouvrant les yeux, il se dit qu'après tout, tant que le principal concerné n'en savait rien ou était le mal ?

Il laissa l'une de ses mains descendre au niveau de sa virilité, déjà gonflée. Il commença à se caresser, laissant cette même vision revenir devant ses yeux. Il aurait bien sûr préféré que ce soit ce même Mihawk qui lui prodiguait ces bons soins, mais ses élans suicidaires, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, avaient eux aussi une limite. Son imagination fera l'affaire pour le moment. Sa main glissa dans son pantalon, défaisant au passage un peu celui-ci, afin de lui laisser un meilleur accès. Certes, c'était tout de même la misère de se mettre à se toucher en pensant à Mihawk, mais ça faisait six mois qu'il était la, et, six mois sans rien faire, ça fait long pour un jeune homme comme lui. C'est que lui aussi était humain ! Alors que personne ne lui en veuille si pour une fois, il se sert de l'image de Mihawk pour se faire un peu de bien.

Cependant, il ne resta pas seul longtemps.  
Lorsqu'il entendit le bruit de la porte s'ouvrir, il cessa aussitôt ce qu'il était en train de faire. Surtout lorsqu'il reconnu le pas de Mihawk se rapprocher de la terrasse ou il était. Peut être avait-il oublié quelque chose ici pour qu'il revienne. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, un peu gêné, il espérait que le corsaire n'ai pas compris à quelle activité s'adonnait le pirate avant qu'il ne revienne.

Hélas, les mots du brun confirmèrent toutes ses craintes.

« Que faisais-tu, Roronoa ?

- Rien, c'est pas tes oignons.

- J'ai rêvé ou …. »

Il ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de s'enfuir. Mihawk plaqua rapidement Zoro contre le mur de la terrasse, tenant les poignets liés au dessus de sa tête, et bloquant les jambes du plus jeunes avec les siennes. Bien entendu, le chasseur de pirates tenta tout de même de s'échapper, bougeant du mieux qu'il le pouvait. De sentir le corps de Mihawk pressé contre le sien ne faisait qu'empirer la chose.

Mais le Shichibukai n'en n'avait rien à faire des protestations du plus jeune. Il emprisonna ses poignets d'une main, et descendit l'autre le long du corps du pirate, afin de vérifier qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Les protestations de Zoro redoublèrent, et Mihawk se dit que s'il ne le surpassait pas en terme de force physique, il se serait déjà retrouvé avec un bras en moins.

Le pirate sentit la main de l'autre homme passer en dessous de sa ceinture et se poser sur la bosse formée. Il ferma les yeux, se disant que ça ne pouvait pas être pire.

« Effectivement, je n'ai pas rêvé. »

Non sans blague ! Zoro tenta de se dégager de l'étreinte de Mihawk, vainement, celui-ci renforçant sa prise.

« Dis-moi, Roronoa, à quoi pensais-tu pour te mettre dans cet état ? »

Ou plutôt, à qui ? Ledit Roronoa ne répondit pas à sa question, fermant les yeux, espérant que tout cela ne soit qu'un foutu cauchemar et qu'il allait bientôt se réveiller. Qu'il rouvrirait les yeux et se retrouverait dans son lit, sans le corps de Mihawk pressé contre le sien, l'une de ses mains sur sa virilité … D'ailleurs, cette même main commença à bouger, à la plus grande surprise du plus jeune des deux hommes.

« Tu ne m'a pas répondu. A qui pensais-tu ? »

Zoro ne répondit toujours pas, serrant les dents et les yeux clos, ignorant au mieux la main qui commençait à le caresser, lui infligeant une douce torture.

« A une femme ? »

Pas de réaction de la part du vert, même si dans sa tête, c'était l'apocalypse. Mihawk qui cherchait à savoir à qui il pensait pendant qu'il se touchait … il rêvait ou quoi ?

« Visiblement non. A un homme alors ? Quelqu'un de ton équipage ? »

Zoro faisait toujours de son mieux pour ignorer les gestes et maintenant les mots de Mihawk qu'il lui susurrait à l'oreille. Sa bouche était trop près. Sa main sur lui était trop douce et celle qui enserrait ses poignets était trop ferme pour pouvoir bouger. Il se contenta de se mordre les lèvres lorsqu'il évoqua le nom de chaque homme dans son équipage, du capitaine, passant par le cuistot débile, leur sniper ou leur mécano. Même le squelette à la coupe afro. Aucun de ses noms ne lui arracha la moindre réaction.

« Personne de ton équipage alors ? Voilà qui est ennuyeux, je ne connais pas non plus chaque personne ayant croisé ta route... »

Zoro rouvrit les yeux, regardant le mur devant lui, se demandant pourquoi Mihawk faisait ça. Quoi il s'emmerdait ? C'est ça ? Il sentit son bas ventre réagir lorsqu'il sentit le corsaire se presser davantage contre lui.

« Oh … Zoro … est-ce que c'était à moi que tu pensais ? »

Ce fut un frisson qui fit trembler tout son corps qui trahit Zoro. Derrière lui, Mihawk esquissa un sourire amusé. Oh ? Alors, son cher apprenti se mettait à se toucher en pensant à lui ? Si ce n'était pas mignon ! Enfin, non ce n'est pas trop mignon. Par contre, le brun ne pensait pas que de découvrir une telle chose pouvait lui faire de l'effet. Et pas qu'un peu d'ailleurs. Était-ce le fait qu'on pense à lui de manière perverse ? Ou bien que cela venait de ce jeune homme plein de vie et de fougue ? Mihawk n'en savait rien. Cependant, il jugea qu'il serait bien le roi des imbéciles s'il ne tirait pas profit de la situation. Voyons, il avait dans les bras un jeune homme, plutôt pas mal, qui se mettait à se toucher en pensant à lui, et maintenant lui-même commençait à se sentir excité.

Alors, il plaqua complètement le corps de Zoro contre se mur, l'écrasant entre lui et son propre corps relevant davantage les poignets du plus jeune, ignorant le grognement de protestation de celui-ci.

« Voyons Zoro, tu ne va pas me faire croire que cette situation te déplaît.

- Va te faire foutre … »

Lança Zoro entre ses dents. Cette phrase était sûrement celle qu'il avait dit avec le moins de conviction de toute sa vie, puisque oui cette situation lui plaisait pas mal ! Surtout qu'ainsi, il sentit quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas remarqué avant. Quelque chose de dur contre lui. Alors, un sourire moqueur se fit sur son visage.

« On dirait que je ne suis pas le seul à qui ça plaît hein ? »

Mihawk ne répondit pas. A cela, il se contenta de retourner Zoro d'un geste rapide, lui faisant enfin face. Le vert avait gardé son sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Au moins, même dans ces situations-la, le jeune homme restait égal à lui-même, il ne se défilait pas et assumait jusqu'au bout. Et ça plaisait au plus âgé. Alors, il rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes, et elles se rencontrèrent, dans un baiser qui fut bien rapidement des plus fougueux. Comme si par ce baiser ils se faisaient comprendre à quel niveau était leur excitation. Ainsi Mihawk se demanda même depuis combien de temps Zoro rongeait son frein en silence.

Il avait lâché les poignets du vert et celui-ci avait aussitôt passé ses bras autour des épaules du brun, rapprochant leurs corps. Ce dernier avait lui glissé une main dans les cheveux à la couleur si originale, et une autre qui avait glissé le long du corps du plus bronzé. Il avait déboutonné la chemise qu'il portait d'un geste rapide, lui laissant le loisir de découvrir les formes du pirate, autrement qu'avec des coups de sabres.

Cette fois, ce sera différent. Il n'était plus question du statut de maître ou élève. Juste deux hommes avec un désir à assouvir.

Mais il semblait que l'un des deux en ait bien plus envie, du moins pour l'instant. Parce qu'à la grande surprise de Mihawk, Zoro posa ses mains sur les hanches de ce dernier, et inversa la tendance. Il plaqua Mihawk sur le mur auquel il était acculé depuis un bon moment, pressant son corps contre le sien. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que le brun était très surpris face à une telle initiative ! Mais cela n'était pas pour lui déplaire. C'est avec plaisir qu'il accueilli le baiser du plus jeune, pendant que le pirate s'occupait de lui retirer sa chemise blanche, dévoilant le haut du corps pâle du corsaire qui avait tant hanté Zoro.

Pendant toutes ces années, cet homme était pour lui son but, son objectif. Il l'était toujours, ce qui se passait actuellement ne changeait rien à cela. Mais à aucun moment il n'avait pu penser qu'il puisse autant le désirer ! Et c'est surtout qu'il n'avait rien fait depuis longtemps, que Mihawk était la, et que par hasard, il était à son goût. Rien d'autre. Coïncidence heureuse que l'attirance soit réciproque.

Ainsi ils s'étaient retrouvés la, à se dévêtir contre un mur, s'embrassant avec fougue, pressant leurs corps l'un contre l'autre. Les hanches de Zoro commencèrent à se mouvoir contre Mihawk, caressant leurs virilités l'une contre l'autre au travers de leurs pantalons. Ne s'y attendant pas, le brun laissa un soupire de surprise passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Ce simple son arracha à Zoro un immense sourire de satisfaction, auquel Mihawk répondit par un regard noir.

« Tu veux vraiment me chercher Roronoa ?

- Parce que ça te déplaît ?»

Fit-il avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Oh il le cherchait vraiment? Alors, ne perdant pas de temps.

Mihawk se dégagea du mur et reprit le contrôle de la situation en un rien de temps. Il souleva le jeune homme aisément, celui-ci nouant ses jambes autour du corps de Mihawk, pendant qu'il les rapprochait de la rambarde, asseyant le plus jeune dessus. Il ouvrit complètement le pantalon de Zoro, qui ne tarda pas à voler près des autres vêtements, découvrant un peu mieux à quel point le jeune homme était excité. Il retira également le sous vêtement qu'il portait, et, avant de retourner à l'attaque, en profita pour observer le jeune homme, sous le regard de celui-ci, pas gêné le moins du monde. Toutes ces années d'entraînement avaient servi non seulement à en faire un combattant émérite, mais aussi à en faire un véritable homme.

C'est avec une certaine touche de fierté qu'il se dit que cette longue cicatrice qui barrait son torse était son œuvre. Bien qu'il ignorait qui avait bien pu faire celles qu'il avait aux chevilles.

« Satisfait ? Demanda Zoro, le ramenant un peu à la réalité.

- Ça ne dépends que de toi. »

Répondit-il en se rapprochant de nouveau de lui.

Il glissa l'une de ses mains à hauteur du menton de Zoro, tandis que ses lèvres allaient découvrir la peau du jeune homme, d'abord au niveau du cou. Il embrassa, lécha parfois la peau mate de son apprenti laissant à son autre main tout le loisir de découvrir le corps du jeune homme en même temps que ses baisers.

Zoro eu soudainement du mal à respirer lorsque les mains du corsaire se rapprochaient de son entre jambes, ayant tout de même du mal à réaliser la situation. Pas que celle-ci lui déplaisait bien au contraire ! Il en profita à son tour pour défaire le pantalon de Mihawk, pendant que celui-ci glissa l'une de ses mains autour de sa virilité. Zoro eu tout le mal du monde à réprimer un frisson lorsque cette même main commença à appliquer un mouvement lent de va et viens sur son membre déjà dur. Ainsi il retira aussi le dernier vêtement que portait le corsaire pour à son tour octroyer les mêmes caresses au brun.

Et franchement, même si cela faisait un bien fou, cela ne faisait qu'augmenter sa frustration. A quoi bon s'embarrasser à faire tous ces préliminaires quand l'un comme l'autre étaient déjà dans un état d'excitation très avancé ?

Mihawk devait avoir ressenti cette impatience qui émanait de Zoro, sans pour autant changer le rythme de sa main. Lui aussi avait après tout hâte de passer aux choses sérieuses, mais il était tellement amusant de voir le plus jeune dans cet état ! Amusant et excitant aussi.

« Alors, Roronoa, on ne sait même plus attendre ? »

Dit Mihawk un brin moqueur. A cela, Zoro planta son regard dans celui doré du corsaire et lui dit, la voix grave :

« Ça fait six mois que j'attends, alors tes critiques tu te les fous ou je le penses.

- Et ça devient vulgaire en plus. Et mes critiques … »

Mihawk cessa ses caresses, humidifiant son membre avec sa salive. Puis, il empoigna fermement les hanches de Zoro afin d'avoir un meilleur accès à son postérieur, et ajouta d'une voix qui fit frissonner le plus jeune :

« Je vais les foutre ailleurs. »

A ces mots, il pénétra Zoro, lentement, faisant trembler le plus jeune. Un peu de douleur, mais surtout de plaisir.

Malgré la brutale envie qu'il avait de son jeune amant, Mihawk fit de son mieux pour blesser le moins possible Zoro. Lui faire mal durant les entraînement c'est normal, c'est les dommages collatéraux. Mais ils ne s'entraînaient pas et il ne voyait pas en quoi lui faire mal pouvait bien servir. Raison pour laquelle il préféra entrer d'abord en lui, entièrement et lentement.

Puis, après lui avoir laissé un instant pour s'habituer à lui, il fit le chemin arrière toujours lentement. Du coin de l'œil il observait le visage de Zoro. Non mais si lui non plus ne l'aidait pas à se contenir il n'allait pas y arriver ! Parce que même s'il pouvait voir une légère grimace de douleur sur ses lèvres, tout le reste n'était qu'appel à la luxure. Difficile de se retenir en voyant cela.

Il continua alors ainsi des mouvements de va et viens lents, habituant peu à peu Zoro à sa présence en lui.

La sensation d'avoir le corsaire en soi était étrange pour Zoro. Étrange mais pas dérangeante c'est sûr. Et puis il en avait tellement envie ! Peu à peu, la douleur ressentie au début se dissipa, ne lui laissant qu'une sensation de plaisir à chaque mouvement du brun. Il bougea légèrement les hanches, accompagnant le mouvement de Mihawk, façon de lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait y aller.

Comprenant le message, le brun se laissa aller à des mouvements plus rapides en lui. Zoro s'accrocha alors aux épaules de son aîné, histoire de ne pas chuter en arrière, et afin de leur faciliter les mouvements. Il releva les yeux, se laissant aller aux coups de reins de son amant, observant le corps de celui-ci, sa peau pâle, son corps bien dessiné, et remonta jusqu'à son visage, si racé. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux d'or du corsaire, alors que celui-ci continuait toujours ses mouvements, les jambes de Zoro nouées autour de lui.

Leurs visages fondirent l'un sur l'autre, et leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois dans un baiser enflammé. Leurs langues se rencontraient une nouvelle fois, pendant que Mihawk continuait ses coups de rein en Zoro.

Il écarta davantage les cuisses et resserra ses jambes autour du corps de son amant. Les coups de reins qui suivirent furent des plus torrides, plus brutaux, et quelques va et viens plus tard Zoro ne pu retenir un cri de plaisir lorsque Mihawk frappa en plein sa prostate. Le cri du plus jeune ne fit qu'augmenter le désir du corsaire, sentant son corps entier brûler.

Il recommença alors, arrachant à Zoro un autre cri de pur plaisir.  
Et Mihawk recommença plus fort cette fois-ci.

Le pirate cambra légèrement son corps sous les coups de reins endiablés du corsaire, guidé par le plaisir qu'il lui procurait. Mihawk redoubla d'ardeur, tout en recommençant à caresser la virilité durcie du plus jeune. Ce dernier laissa peu à peu des gémissements franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, sentant l'orgasme approcher un peu plus, à cause des mouvements de son membre en lui, à cause de ces mains qui tenaient fermement ses hanches, à cause de ces lèvres qui revenaient l'embrasser sans plus la moindre douceur.

Tout cela rendait complètement dingue le pirate.

Zoro s'agrippa alors fortement au corps de Mihawk pendant que ce dernier sortait et venait en lui encore plus brutalement, frappant sa prostate à chaque coup, faisant crier de plaisir le pirate. Et chaque cri excitait encore plus le corsaire qui recommençait alors ses gestes, sentant également le plaisir gronder en lui. Jamais il n'avait pensé que ce jeune homme puisse autant l'exciter, le pousser à se lâcher complètement, malmenant son intimité avec le plus grand plaisir.

Les coups de reins de l'un et les mouvements et les cris de l'autre finirent par avoir raison d'eux. Ce fut Zoro qui vint le premier entre leurs corps à la suite d'un coup de reins particulièrement fort, accompagné d'un cri de pur plaisir. Sentant le corps de son amant se tendre, Mihawk ne tarda pas à le suivre, se libérant en lui dans un gémissement étouffé dans l'épaule du plus jeune.

Dans l'immédiat, aucun d'entre eux ne bougea, trop occupés à reprendre leur respiration et leurs esprits, encore secoués. C'est que cette petite partie de jambes en l'air avait terminé de les achever après une journée épuisante. Et Mihawk qui disait encore que les efforts avaient suffit pour aujourd'hui... Enfin, ils finirent par se décoller l'un de l'autre, Zoro dénouant ses jambes des hanches de son amant surprise, et descendit de la rambarde de la terrasse.

Les deux hommes récupérèrent leurs vêtements, sans un mot, histoire d'avoir l'air un peu normaux au cas ou ils croisaient Perona en sortant de la. Mihawk fut le premier prêt à partir.

Mais, avant cela, il se tourna vers Zoro qui terminait d'enfiler sa chemise et lui dit, avec l'air le plus sérieux du monde :

« Roronoa, la prochaine fois que te viens l'envie de t'adonner aux plaisirs solitaires, ne sois pas égoïste et appelle-moi. »

Finalement, le temps qui lui restera à passer ici ne pouvait pas être si mal que ça ...

* * *

En espérant que cette humble OS vous a plu!


End file.
